Problem: How many different four-digit numbers can be formed by arranging the four digits in 2004?
Answer: To form a four-digit number using 2, 0, 0 and 4, the digit in the thousands place must be 2 or 4. There are three places available for the remaining nonzero digit, whether it is 4 or 2. So the final answer is $\boxed{6}$.